seehearfeelfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Архив песен
Для быстрого поиска воспользуйтесь комбинацией клавиш ctrl+f 0-9 2NE1 - I AM THE BEST (2015) 2PM - Hands Up (2015) 2YOON - 24/7 (2015) 3 Sud Est - Emotii (2014) 3 Охин - Удахгүй чи надаас (2015) 360 - Impossible (2014) 360 ft Gossling - Price Of Fame (2015) 360 feat. PEZ - Live It Up (2015) 4Minute - Volume Up (2015) 4TEN - Why (2015) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop (2015) 56 Hop Rod - Secret Lover (2015) A A Friend In London - Get Rich In Vegas (2014) A.R. Rahman - Maryan Mashup (2014) Absolace - I Am So I Will (2014) Ace Wilder - Busy Doin' Nothin' (2014) Acka ft Dalai - Yagaad (2015) Active - Pole (2015) Active - Uzansaza (2015) Adammo - Venus (2014) Adammo feat. Andrea Guasch - Siento Que Caigo (2014) Adele - Someone Like You (2014) Adelén - Always On My Mind (2015) Adelén - Bombo (2015) Adelén - Olé (2015) Adelina Ismajli ft. Faudel - I Love You More (2014) Adi Kowalski - Do Diabla Z Miloscia (2015) ADK & THYIVYA KALAISELVAN - UYIR POO (2015) African Tonic ft. Big Ali & Mokobe & Fally Ipupa & Awa Imani - Get up (2014) Afrin Rumey - Porojonom (2015) Afrojack & Chris Brown - As your friend (2015) Afterschool - SHINE (2015) Agata Dziarmagowska - Mogę wszystko, nic nie muszę (2015) Agneepath - Abhi Mujh Mein Kahin (2014) Agnes - Don't Go Breaking My Heart (2015) Agnez Monica - Be Brave (2014) Agnez Monica - Walk (2014) Agnez Monica ft. Timbaland - Coke Bottle (2014) Agnieszka Chylińska - Kiedy Przyjdziesz Do Mnie (2015) Ahmed Bukhatir - Prophet of Peace (2014) Ahmed Bukhatir - It's Time (2015) Ai - Voice (2014) Aida al Manhali - روحي (Pruheri) (2015) Aija Andrejeva - Kafijas krūze (2015) Ailee - Heaven (2015) Akcent - I'm sorry (2014) Alan & Alina - Son (2015) Alaina - Juice Box (2015) Alanis Morissette - Guardian (2015) Albin - Beautiful To Me (2014) Alejandro Fernández ft. Christina Aguilera - Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti (2014) Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj moje srce (2014) Alessandra Amoroso - Amore puro (2014) Alessandra Amoroso - Non Devi Perdermi (2014) Alessa - Lug Nochmal (2015) Alex C - Love In The Morning (2014) Alex Cuba - Eres Tu (2014) Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment (2015) Alexander Rybak - Ты Достала меня (2015) Alexandra Burke - The Silence (2014) Alexandra Joner - Cinderella (2015) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl On Fire (2015) Alida - Feathers (2015) Alison Andrews Band - Not The One (2014) Alison Hinds ft. Shaggy - Can't Let My Luv Go (2014) Alison Andrews Band - Emily's in Trouble (2015) Alison Andrews Band - Total Control (2015) Alison Andrews Band - Little Sunshine (2015) Alison Wonderland - Cold (2015) Alpha Rwirangira & LaMyia Good - Heaven (2014) Altiyan Childs - Headlines (2014) Aly & Fila and Susana - Without You (2015) Aly & Fila ft. Jwaydan - We Control The Sunlight (2015) Aly & Fila vs Jwaydan - Coming Home (2015) Alyosha - Точка На Карте (2014) Alyazia - Binu Pallickal (2015) Amanda Fondell - Let The Rain Fall (2014) AMARKHUU & ARIUNZUL - Cool Love (2015) Amaryllis - Se Xreiazomaι (2014) Amiina - What Are We Waiting For? (2014) Amira Alibekova - Najotimsan (2015) Ana Torroja - Sonrisa (2014) Anahi - Dividida (2014) Anahi y Christian Chavez - Libertad (2014) Anahí de Cárdenas - Gemini (2014) Anca Badiu - Hello (2014) Andreea D - Magic Love (2014) Andrew De Silva - Miracle (2014) Andris Kivičs & Laima Grauda - Tev piestāv (2015) Anemone - Chamdaa Bi Duulya (2015) Anemone - Heleegui (2015) Aneta - The One (2015) Ángel y Delta - Atrevida (2014) Angeline Quinto - Hanggang Kailan (2015) Anggun - Hanyalah Cinta (2014) Anggun - Yang Terlarang (2014) Anggun & Max Lorens - О нас с тобой (2014) Ania Iwanek & Pati Sokół ft. Piotr Cugowski - Miasto (2015) Anina - Dominoes (2015) Anina - The Young (2015) Ankhuush Bazukh Eba Ireedui - Zaluu Nas Orgil Tsag (2015) Anna Carina - Dime Si Esto Es Amor (2014) Anna Carina - Me cansé (2014) Anna Coddington - Bird In Hand (2014) Anna David - If You Wanna Cry (2014) Anna David - It Hurts (2014) Annabel Fay - Hold On (2014) Anne Noa - Sleepless (2014) Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu (2014) AnoGhan - Hassi Biya (2014) Anouk - Places to go (2015) Antonia - Jameia (2014) Antonio Orozco - Voces (2014) Anthony Callea - My All (2014) Antra Stafecka - Maldugunis dzēšot (2015) Antra Stafecka - Kļūdu Paradīze (2015) Aoi Eir - Aurora (2014) Aoi Eir - Innocence (2014) Aoi Eir - Niji no Oto (2014) Apl de ap & Jessica Sanchez - Jump In (2015) Aram Mp3 - Help (2015) Aram MP3 - If I Tried (2014) Aram MP3 - Shine (2014) Arash - Melody (2014) Arash feat Aneela - Chori Chori (2014) Arash feat. Helena - Broken Angel (2014) Arash feat. Helena - One Day (2014) Arash feat Sean Paul - She Makes Me Go (2014) Ariana Grande - Baby I (2014) Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up (2014) Arisa - Controvento (2014) Arisa - La Notte (2014) Arisara - อริศ(ส)รา (2014) Armin van Buuren feat. Christian Burns - This Light Between Us (2014) Aron Chupa - I'm An Albatraoz (2015) Ask Embla - Father's Eyes (2015) Athena Manoukian - XO (2015) Atiye Deniz - Bring Me Back (2014) Atiye Deniz - Budur (2014) Atiye Deniz - Soygun Var (2014) Aura Dione - Into The Wild (2014) Aura Dione - In Love With Yhe World (2015) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (2014) Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like (2014) Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty (2014) Avril Lavigne - Hush Hush (2014) Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll (2015) Axel Tony Ft. Tunisiano - Avec Toi (2015) Aygun Kazimova & Sinan Akcil - Ikinci Sen (2015) Aygun Kazimova feat. Snoop Dogg - Coffee From Colombia (2014) Aylin Aslım - Zümrüdüanka (2014) Aylin Aslım feat. Teoman - (2014) Aysel Teymurzade - Fallin (2014) B B-Brave - Ik laat je los (2015) B.I.G - Are You Ready (2015) B*Witched - Love and Money (2014) Babou - Supernova (2014) Baby Doll - Ragini (2014) Bachi Susan - Chandra Kinnaravi (2015) Bag Raiders - Sunlight (2014) Balqees - Majnoun (2015) Balqees - Red Galbi (2015) Balqees - The One (2015) Bangla Mentalz ft.DJ Sayem - Koi Roila (2015) Bangla Mentalz - Its Time For Football (2015) Bao Wang Erni (阿宝 王二妮) - 张灯结彩 (2014) Barbara Moleko - Dum For Dig (2015) Basim - Picture In A Frame (2015) BEAST - Good Luck (2015) Becca - African Woman (2014) Bednarek feat. Staff - Chwile Jak Te (2015) Belkis Ahmad Fathi - مسأله سهله о (2014) Bella Ferraro - Set Me on Fire (2015) Bella Ferraro ft. Will Singe - Forgot You (2014) Ben Ivory - The Righteous Ones (2014) Ben Saunders - All over (2015) Bengü - Saat 3:00 (2014) Benny Dayal and Shefali Alvares - Badtameez Dil (2014) Benom - Qizaloq (2015) Betty Who - Somebody Loves You (2014) Bevlyn Khoo - Bao Wen (2014) Beyonce - I Was Here (2014) Beyonce - XO (2014) BESTie - Thank U Very Much (2015) BhaiBrothers LTD. feat. Bangla Mentalz - What You Want (2015) Big Time Rush - 24/seven (2014) Big Time Rush - Windows Down (2014) Bigbang - Fantastic Baby (2015) Bingo players - Knock you out (2015) Belinda - Dame más (2014) Belinda - En La Obscuridad (2014) Belinda - Esto Es Amor (2014) Beyoncé ft. Nicki Minaj - Flawless (2015) Bjork - Mutual Core (2014) Bjørnskov - Vi Er Helte (2015) Bjørnskov - Venner For Evigt (2015) Black Eyed Peas - The Time (2014) Blitzkids mvt. - Heart On The Line (2014) Blue - Hurt Lovers (2014) Bobina & Susana - Play fire with fire (2015) Bogi – We All (2015) Bojalar - Vatanim (2015) Boloroo ft Anhmaa Namuunaa - Davhar Tsohilt (2015) Bonnie Anderson - Raise The Bar (2014) Boys & Noise - Mazi Sou Boro (2015) BradeR2Bees ft. Sarkodie - Bayla Trapz Wose Sen (2014) Brequette - Más (2014) Bruno e Marrone - Já não sei mais nada (2014) Brooke Fraser - Something In The Water (2014) Bryan Rice - I Choose U (2014) Bryan Rice - There For You (2014) Bryan Rice feat. Julie Berthelsen - Curtain Call (2014) Bryan Rice - These Arms (2015) Bryan Rice - Hear Me As I Am (2015) Burhan G - Din For Evight (2015) Burhan G - Ikke I Nat, Ikke Endnu (2015) By2 - Mei Li You (2014) By2 - 有沒有 (You Mei You) (2014) Bayon - Sen Ketma (2015) ByTheWay – Scream (2015) Bunga Citra Lestari - Jangan Gila (2014) C CAALU - Perdoname (2015) Cairokee ft. Aida El Ayouby & Zap Tharwat - Etganen (2015) Camila Moreno - El Amor A Hierbas Salvajes (2014) Camille O'Sullivan - Revelator (2014) Candy Mafia - Cliché (2014) Carimi - Kita nago (2015) Carlos Baute - Quien Te Quiere Como Yo (2014) Carlos Vives - Bailar Contigo (2014) Carlos Vives - Volví a Nacer (2014) Carlos Vives ft. Michel Teló - Como Le Gusta A Tu Cuerpo (2014) Carlprit feat. Jaicko - Remember To Forget (2014) Caprice - Go On Girl (2015) Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You (2015) Caro Emerald - I belong to you (2015) Carolina la O - Que queda de este Amor (2014) Carolina Márquez ft. Flo Rida & Dale Saunders - Sing La La La (2014) Cascada - Blink (2014) Cascada - Pyromania (2014) Cascada Feat. Carlprit - Independence Day (2015) Celeste and Carmel Buckingham - Gone (2014) Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run (2014) Céline Dion - Loved Me Back To Life (2014) Ch.Tselmuun - Setgel (2015) Charice - One Day (2014) Charice Feat. Iyaz - Pyramid (2014) Charice - Louder (2015) Cheb Khaled - Laila (2014) Cheb Douzi - Myriama (2014) Chenoa - Quinta Dimensión (2014) Chezidek - All My Life (2014) Chicosci - What's Your Poison? (2014) Chidinma - Carry You Go (2014) Chidinma - Oh Baby (2014) Chidinma - Run dia mouts master (2014) Chino y Nacho - El Poeta (2014) Chino y Nacho Ft. Daddy Yankee & Don Omar - Regalame Un Muack (2014) Chino y Nacho Ft. El Potro Alvarez - Como Te Amo Yo (2014) Christian Brøns & Patrik Isaksson - Venter (2014) Christina Parie & LDN NOISE - What I Live For (2015) Christina Sturmer - Millionen lichter (2015) Christine Pepelyan & Aram Ginosyan - Sere Ka (2015) Clara Sofie - Ild & Vand (2015) Clarita de Quiroz - No Forever (2015) Clarita de Quiroz ft. Mike Ross - Blanket of Secrets (2015) Clarita de Quiroz - Addicted (2015) Cody Simpson - La Da Dee (2014) Cody Simpson - Summertime Of Our Lives (2014) Coeur de Pirate - Carry On (2015) Coldplay ft. Rihanna - Princess Of China (2015) Comando Tiburon – Me Duele El Alma (2015) Conchita - No hay más (2014) Conchita Wurst - Heroes (2015) Conchita Wurst - Unbreakable (2015) Constance Amiot - Les jours (2015) Constance Amiot - Montparnasse (2015) Contravos feat. Darío Alturria y Denis Ramos - Sensación (2014) Contrazt - Na Na Na (2015) Corneille - Le jour après la fin du Monde (2014) Corneille - Les sommets de nos vies (2014) Cover Drive - All My Love (2015) Cover Drive - Love Junkie (2015) Cover Drive - Twilight (2015) Cristiano Araújo - Mente pra Mim (2014) Crystal Kay - Forever (2014) Crystal Kay - Superman (2014) Cserpes Laura – Élj pont úgy (2015) Csézy – Fáj még (2015) Cynthia Mare - Pfugama Unamate (2015) Cynthia Mare - Zuva Rimwe (2015) Cvija feat Dj MS - Gde Si Ti (2014) D Daddy Owen - Defender (2014) Daichi Miura - Go For It (2014) Daichi Miura - Right Now (2014) DaJSmooth ft Paeva &lil Black - Welageni nau ae (2015) Dalida Gutierrez - Xoris Esene (2015) Dami Im - Alive (2014) Dami Im - Gladiator (2015) Dan Balan feat Eleni Foureira - Chica Bomb (2014) Danna Paola - Agüita (2014) Daniel Rae Costello - Cry an Ocean (2014) Daniel Rae Costello - Don't Spoil the Fun (2014) Daniela Aleuy - Dueles (2014) Daniela Andrade - Don't care (2015) Daniela Castillo - Invencible (2014) Daphne Khoo & Roberto Da Kosta - Excited (2015) Daphne Khoo - Rooftops (2015) Denise Rosenthal - I Wanna Give My Heart (2014) Denisse Malebran - Perderme A Mi (2014) Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (2014) Darren Hayes - Bloodstained Heart (2014) Darren Hayes - Stupid Mistake (2014) Daria - Starlight (2014) Darin - So Yours (2014) Darius Campbell - Colourblind (2014) Dashni Morad - I am (2015) DAVICHI - Cry Again (2015) Davina Green - Everytime (2015) Davr - Keraksan (2015) Davu - Intoxicated (2015) Davu Feat Paeva Meri - Blo Sunset (2015) Dawid Podsiadlo - No (2015) Dawn Jay - Dadam (2015) Dayana Mercier - Feel the beat (2015) Daze - We Own The Universe (2014) De Dødelige feat. AMRO - Langt Væk Herfra (2015) DeeJero feat Karine Arustamyan - Slave Of My Emotions (2015) Delain - Stardust (2015) Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of The World (2014) Delta Goodrem - Wish You Were Here (2014) Demet Akalin - Olacak olacak (2014) Demet Akalin - Rota (2014) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (2014) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (2014) Demy - Mono mprosta (2014) Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia (2014) Demy ft. Mike - Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esene (2015) Dér Heni – Ég veled (2015) Dér Heni – Turn it up (2015) Derrick - Somebody (2015) Derrick - Derrick (2015) Dani Martin - Cero (2014) Daniel Betancourth - Tus Calores (2015) Daniel Betancourth и Maffio - Dartelo Todo (2015) Descemer Bueno - Tus Luces Sobre Mi (2014) Despina Vandi - Ola Allazoun (2015) Despoina Olimpiou - Na eisai kala (2014) Dezine - Must Be Love (2015) Diego Dibos feat. Maricarmen Marín - Hasta El Fin Del Mundo (2014) Diego E Vinicius feat. Dany Bananinha - Tchan nan nan (2014) Diego Faria - Elas Ficam Loucas (2014) DiHaj & Isfar Sarabsky - Break Again (2015) Dilara Kazimova - Мысли (2015) Dilli Wali Girlfriend - Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2014) Dima Bilan & Nikki Jamal - Come Into My World (2014) Dimension-X - Na M'Agapas (2015) Dawn Jay - U Ate My Money (2015) Djakout mizik - Foli lanmou (2015) Djämes Braun feat. Barbara Moleko - Kvinder Og Kanoner (2015) DJ Assad feat. Mohombi, Craig David & Greg Parys - Addicted (2014) Dj Kim ft. Cheba Maria - Je T'Aime (2014) DJ Project feat. Adela - Bun Ramas (2014) DJ Project feat. Giuli - Mi-e Dor De Noi (2014) DJ Chino ft. Fito Blanko, Papayo – Si Te Agarro (2015) Ditte Marie - Overflow (2014) Dobet Gnahore - Na dre (2015) Doda - Riotka (2015) Dons - Darling (2015) Dontomtom Ft Soum Bill - Marry me (2015) Dotan - Home (2015) Driss Lazaar - La3ziza (2014) Düki feat. Skeeny Boy – Turn Me On (2015) Dulce Maria - Yo Sí Queria (2014) Dusan Svilar - Spas (2014) Dynamic - Ungursund (2015) E Eddie Razaz - Alibi (2014) Eddy Kim - The Manual (2014) Eduardo Costa & Paula Fernandes - Meu grito de amor (2014) Edyta Gorniak - Consequences (2015) Efecto Pasillo - Buscando Una Luz (2014) El sueño de Morfeo - Dame Tu Voz (2014) Elaiza - Fight Against Myself (2014) Eldar - Onu Sen De (2015) Eldar - The One (2015) Eldar Gasimov - In Your Head (2014) Eldar Gasimov feat. Aligee - I'm Free (2014) Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide (2014) Elen Levon - Kingdom (2015) Elen Levon - Like A Girl In Love (2014) Elen Levon - Wild Child (2014) Elena Gheorghe - O Simpla Melodie (2014) Eleni Foureira - Ase Me (2014) Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis (2015) Eleni Foureira - Stou Erota Tin Trela (2014) Eleni Foureira - Reggaeton (2014) Elhaida Dani - Baciami e Basta (2014) Elin Lanto - Skylight (2015) Elrini Papadopoulou - Kai Ti De Tha Tina (2015) Elisabeth Carew - Sole Survivor (2015) Elouiz - 10 (2015) Elsie - Karibu Nawe (2014) Elvis Blue - Lighthouse (2014) Elvis Blue - Rede Om Te Glo (2014) Em - Taking Back My Heart (2015) Emeli Sandé - My Kind of Love (2014) Emeline Michel - Mon Rêve (2015) Emeline Michel - Zikap (2015) Emerentia - Silver Bullet (2015) Emila - Phoenix (2015) Emilie Moldow - Vi Finder Hjem (2014) Emin - Baby Get Higher (2014) Emin - Never Enough (2014) Emin - Амор (2014) Emin - Начистоту (2015) Emin & Charly Williams - Woman (2015) Emin & LOBODA - Смотришь в Небо (2015) Emina Jahovic - I Da Mogu (2014) Emina Jahovic - Opet Si Sa Njom (2014) Eminem ft. Rihanna - The Monster (2015) Emma Birdsall - Lovers & Friends (2015) Emma Marone - Calore (2014) Emmaly Brown - Stay or go (2015) Emmelie de Forest - Hunter & Prey (2014) Emmelie de Forest - Rainmaker (2014) Emmelie de Forest - Drunk Tonight (2015) Emmelie de Forest - Hopes & Fears (2015) Emmy - Tsiatsan Qez Gta (2015) Emmy the Great & Tim Wheeler - Zombie Christmas (2014) Empire Of The Sun - Alive (2014) Empire Of The Sun - DNA (2015) ‪Empty Yard Experiment - GHHR‬ (2014) Enej - Symetryczno-liryczna (2015) Enrique Iglesias & Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona - Bailando (2014) Erakah Feat. Jr - Day And Night (2014) Eric Saade - Coming Home (2014) Eric Wainaina - Daima Mimi Mkenya (2014) Erlend Bratland - Silent Sister (2015) Erlend Bratland - Thunderstruck (2015) Eros Ramazzotti - Un Angelo Disteso (2014) Esmee Denters - If I Could I Would (2015) Esther Applunius - Sipi-Sipi (2014) Estrada - Piece of Me (2014) Ewelina Lisowska - We mgle (2015) EXO-K - Overdose (2015) Extacy - You Win (2015) F F(x) - Electric shock (2015) Fabiani - Esto Es Amor (2014) Fabiani - No Finjas Amor (2014) Falak - Ijazat (2014) Fantom Dundeal - Addicted To Soca (2015) Fanny Lu Ft Joey Montana – Mujeres (2015) Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive - Turn Up The Love (2015) Farhod va Shirin - Men senga (2015) Farid Mammadov - Adima Layiq (2015) Farisha Ishak - Tonight (2015) Fatiniza - Can Someone? (2014) Fatiniza - Out of Control (2014) Fatiniza - Aqui Voy (2015) Fatiniza - Sailor (2015) Fatiniza - Confusion Acustico (2015) Fatiniza - Yo Quiero Ser (2015) Fatoumata Diawara - Kanou (2015) Fausto Mino - Mi mujer (2015) Faycal Ngeruka - Like Her faycal (2015) Faydee - Can't Let Go (2014) Faydee - Far Away (2015) Faye Fang Kaew - เลิกกันนะ (2014) Feldberg - Dreamin' (2014) Félix Cumbé - Tu no ta pa mi (2015) Finn Martin - Change (2014) Fito Blanko – Pegadito Suavecito (2015) Fito Blanko – Vamo Alla (2015) Fito Blanko Ft El Cata & Fuego – VIP (2015) Flex – No Puedo Dejar De Amarte (2015) Flex Ft. Farruko – Alegras Mi Vida (2015) Flex – Por tu Amor (2015) Flip Grater - The Quit (2014) Flo Rida & Sia - Wild Ones (2014) Fonseca - Ay Amor (2014) Fonseca - Desde Que No Estás (2014) Fonseca - Eres Mi Sueño (2014) Francisca Valenzuela - Quiero Verte Más (2014) Frankie J - My Hero Love (2014) Frankie Tedesco - Rain on My Shoulder (2014) Freaky Fortune - Our Destiny (2014) Frederikke Vedel - Jeg har hele tiden vidst det (2014) Freeklane - El madani (2015) Freemasons feat Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (2014) FT Island - Hello Hello (2014) G G-Dragon (2015) G.R.L - Vacation (2015) Gabel - Anyen pa etenel (2015) Gabriel Coronel - Desnudo (2014) Gabriella Cilmi - Symmetry (2014) Georgi Kay - In My Mind (2014) Gepe - Bomba Chaya (2014) Garou et Charlotte Cardin - Du vent, des mots (2015) Gianmarco - Si me tenias (2014) Ginny Blackmore, Stan Walker - Holding You (2015) Giorgia feat. Alicia Keys - I Will Pray (2014) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Meta (2014) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Ola sto kokkino (2014) Girls' Generation - The Boys (2015) Giuliano Palma - Così Lontano (2014) Giulietta - VooDoo (2014) GLAM - I Like That (2015) Glen Hansard - Love Don't Leave Me Waiting (2014) Glennis Grace - Ondanks Alles (2015) Gloria Trevi - No Querías Lastimarme (2014) Gosia Andrzejewicz - Klucz (2015) Grachi - Magia (2014) Grimes - Go (2015) Gromee ft. Wrethov - Live Forever (2015) Grzegorz Hyzy & TABB - Wstaje (2015) Gugabriel - Salvation (2015) Gunesh - And morning will come (2014) Guru - Nanare (2014) Gusttavo Lima - Fui Fiel (2014) Guy Sebastian - Come Home with Me (2015) Guy Sebastian - Get Along (2014) H Hadise - Ask Kac Beden Giyer (2014) Hadise - Mesajımı almıştır o (2014) Hadise - Superman (2014) Haddaway - You Gave Me Love (2014) Haddaway Feat. Mad Stuntman - Up & Up (2015) Hafdis Huld - Action Man (2014) Haik Solar & Arni Rock feat. Sone Silver - Didn't I (2015) Hal Linton - The Same Time (2014) Hal Linton ft. Shontelle - Critical Condition (2015) Hamdan Al Abri - Falling (2014) Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt - Glorious (2015) Hande Yener - Gorevimiz Ask (2014) Hany Kauam - Sin Tu Amor No Valgo Nada (2014) Harlee feat. Akon - Dream Warriors (2014) Harmonik - Mwen bouke (2015) Harout Pamboukjian ft. SIRUSHO - Tariner (2015) Harrison Craig - Unconditional (2014) Hasmik Karapetyan & DerHova - Anhnar@ (2015) Hass'N - Delali (2014) Hass'N - Wech Hada (2014) Hatim Ammor - Raha Bayna (2014) Havana Brown - BaBing (2015) Havana Brown - Spread A Little Love (2014) Havana Brown - Whatever We Want (2014) Hayko Cepkin - Kiskanclik (2014) Hayla & Patry White - Hay pero no te toca (2014) Heather Headley - Only One In The World (2014) Heather Headley & Chris Mann - Because You Need Me (2014) Hedley - Crazy For You (2015) Heincz Gábor – Learning To Let Go (2015) Helena Paparizou - Survivor (2014) Hien – No More (2015) Hien - The Way I Do (2015) Hilda & Thea Leora - Best Friend's Boyfriend (2015) Hilltop Hoods - Cosby Sweater (2015) HISHIGDALAI - HAIRAN (2015) Hishigdalai - Navch (2015) HoneyMoon - Durlaliin Sezon (2015) Honorata Skarbek Honey - Nie Powiem Jak (2015) Huma Qureshi - Dedh Ishqiya (2014) Hunny Madu - Luxe Life (2014) Hussein Al Jasmi - Habibi Barcilona (2014) Hussain Al Jassmi - Boushret Kheir (2015) HYGS - Om Mani Padme Hum (2015) HyunA - RED (2015) I Ida - Maybe I Like It (2015) Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It (2014) Iggy Azalea - Fancy (2014) Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson - Trouble (2015) Iggy Azalea feat. T.I. - Change Your Life (2014) Ilhama - Out Of Reach (2014) Ilona - Tu Mal me Hizo Bien (2014) Ilze Šķestere - Tik auksti (2015) Ilse DeLange - Blue bittersweet (2015) Imogen Brough - Heart (2014) Iman - Fi Hayati (2015) Imran Ft. Zhilik - Beshamal (2015) Imran Khan - Satisfya (2014) Imran Khan and Kareena Kapoor - Chingam Chabake (2014) IN VIVO ft. Boyant - Moje Leto (2014) Indi - Sevgi (2015) Inga & Anush - Hay Hay (2014) Inga & Anush Arshakyan - Aprelu April (2015) Indah Dewi Pertiwi - Teman Terindah (2014) Inna feat. Yandel - In Your Eyes (2014) Iowa - Мама, когда я рядом с ним (2014) Iowa - Улыбайся (2014) Irresistible feat Carlprit - Elevator (2015) Isa - What are we (2015) Isabella Castillo - Esta Canción (2014) ItaloBrothers Feat. Carlprit - Boom (2015) Iveta Mukuchyan - Target (2015) Ivete Sangalo - Essa Distância (2014) Ivi Adamou - A*G*A*P*I (2014) Ivi Adamou - Avra (2014) Ivi Adamou - Call The Police (2014) Ivi Adamou - Kano Mia Efhi (2014) Ivi Adamou - Ponane Oi Agapes (2014) Ivi Adamou - Sose Me (2014) Ivi Adamou - Time To Love (2014) Ivi Adamou - To Mistiko Mou Na Vris (2014) Ivi Adamou - Voltes St Asteria (2014) Ivi Adamou - You Don't Belong Here (2014) Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness (2014) Ivo Grīsniņš-Grīslis - Ne še, ne te (2015) Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me (2014) Izak Davel - Waar (2014) J J Balvin - Yo Te Lo Dije (2014) Jacek Mezo Mejer & Hania Stach - Na Nowo (2015) Jack Rowan Feat. Sam Gray - Invincible (2014) Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It (2014) Jackson Kalimba - My Cherie (2015) Jaguar Kipepeo - Main Switch (2014) Jah Cure - World Cry (2014) JAHBOY - Dance (2015) JAHBOY - Gimme Gimme (2015) JAHBOY - Let Me Hold Ya (2015) Jamal - Peron (2015) James Arthur - Recovery (2014) James Reid & Nadine Lustre - No Erase (2015) Janet Devlin - Wonderful (2014) Janet Leon - Hollow (2014) Jarryd James - Do You Remember (2015) Jasmine - No More (2014) Jason Singh - Speakers (2014) Javiera Mena - Sufrir (2014) Jayko El Prototipo Ft. Chalo Panama – Shot (2015) Jay Chou (周杰伦) - 霍元甲 (2014) Jay Polly - Ku musenyi (2015) Jay Sean ft.Chino y Nacho - Bebe Bonita (2014) Jayne Denham & Shannon Noll - Beyond These City Lights (2014) Jayso and Sarkodie - Pizza and Burger (2014) JayR - Parachute (2015) Jean Paul Strauss - Ella Es (2014) Jeeno - Dutty Rock (2015) Jeeno feat. Bob Witchie - Get Low (2015) Jem - Zoom (2014) Jenny Berggren - Let Your Heart Be Mine (2014) Jenny May - La Bamba (2015) Jessica Mauboy - Beautiful (2014) Jessica Mauboy - Never Be the Same (2014) Jessica Mauboy - To The End Of The Earth (2014) Jessie J - Domino (2014) Jessie J & Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang (2015) Jessy Matador - Bombastic (2014) Jessy Matador - Mini Kawoule (2014) Jireh Lim - Magkabilang Mundo (2014) JJ Lin Jun Jie - Afraid (2014) JJ Lin Jun Jie - We Together (2014) Joan Franka - Nigel (2015) Jody - Tenderness (2015) Joey Montana – La Melodía (2015) Joey Montana – Único (2015) Joey Montana feat. Juan Magan – Love & Party (2015) John Martin - Anywhere For You (2014) Johnny Ruffo - Take It Home (2015) Jokema - O'Man (2015) Jon Akanishi - Hey What's Up? (2014) Jon Secada - I'm Never Too Far Away (2014) Jon Nørgaard - Sidste Sang (2015) Jonah - Reveille-toi (2015) Jonalyn Viray - Help Me Get Over (2014) Jonathan Luna - Pienso En Ti (2015) Joni – Waterfall (2015) Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli (2014) JPerry - Dekole (2015) Juan Fernando Velasco - Hoy que no estas (2015) Juanes - Mil Pedazos (2014) Juanes ft. Cláudia Leitte - La Luz (2014) Juanita du Plessis - Wit Vlag (2014) Julia Deans - A new dialog (2014) Julie Bjerre - Zero (2015) Julie Berthelsen - Butterfly (2015) Justice Crew - Que Sera (2015) Justice Crew - Rise & Fall (2015) Justin Bieber - All That Matters (2014) Justin Bieber ft. Chance The Rapper - Confident (2014) K K-OTIC- เผื่อวันพรุ่งนี้ (2014) K3l - Mine (2014) K3l - Walk Away (2014) Kaise Mujhe Tum - Ghajini (2014) Kalafina - Red moon (2014) Kaliyaa - Жүрегім сен деп соғады (2014) Kaliyaa - Осылай (2014) Kamikaze feat.Baitoey RSiam - รักต้องเปิด (2014) Kanye West - Black Skinhead (2014) Kanye West - Blood On The Leaves (2014) Kareena Kapoor - Dil Mera Muft Ka (2014) Katarina Kaif - Dhunki (2014) Katarina Knechtova - Isabel (2014) Katastrofe - Maria (2015) Kate Hall - I'm Not Alone (2014) Katerina Lioliou - Itan Ligo (2015) Kato feat. Electric Lady Lab - Alive (2015) Kato ft. Shontelle - I'm In Love (2015) Katy B - 5 AM (2014) Kazz - Sweet Gal (2015) Keith Harkin - Nothing But You & I (2014) Keith Urban - Cop Car (2015) Kelly Poon - Lover (2015) Kenji Wu (吳克群) - 如果不能好好愛 (2014) Kenza Farah - YaTaYo (2014) Kenza Farah ft. Lucenzo - Obsession (2014) Kery James feat. Corneille - A l’Horizon (2015) Kes The Band - Endless Summer (2015) Kes The Band - Wottles (2014) Khaled - C'est La Vie (2014) Kenza Farah - Il est (2015) Kenza Farah - Quelque Part (2015) Kenza Farah ft. Jul - Problemes (2015) Khaled ft. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya (2014) Kiesza - Cannonball (2015) Kiesza - Sound Of A Woman (2015) Kim Cesarion - I Love This Life (2015) Kim Lian - Break the ice (2015) Kimbra - Cameo Lover (2014) King James - Birandenga (2014) King James - Yaciye ibintu (2014, 2015) KINGS & Michael Tsaousopoulos - More Than Ever (2015) Kiwi - Babaraba (2015) Kiwi - Sarnaas zuugdsen ohin (2015) Klangkarrusel & Wild Heard - Sonnentanz (2015) Knovell Capote x Willy Angelo - Music My Life (2015) Knox - Candy (2014) Knox - Sa rui Dede (2014) Koda Kumi - Dreaming Now! (2014) Konstantinos Argiros - Na tis peis (2014) Kostas Martakis ft Desislava - Agapi mou (2014) Kotak - Terbang (2014) Koreo ft Lipi - Drink Up (2015) Mr.MIN - เพื่อนไม่รัก (2014) Kristína Peláková - Life is a Game (2014) Kristína Peláková - Viem lebo viem (2014) Kristina Korvin feat. Pyep - Amnesia (2015) Krystallia - Petalouda Stin Athina (2015) Kurt Darren - Kom Bietjie Hier (2014) Kurt Darren - Stoomtrein (2014) Kwabena Kwabena ft. Samini - Adult Music (2014) Kylie Minogue - Sexercize (2014) L L.A. - California (2014) L-NARA - Ha Ha (2015) La Brass Banda - Nackert (2014) La Dama - Estrella fugaz (2014) La Fouine feat. Zaho - Ma Meilleure (2015) La Oreja de Van Gogh - El primer dia del resto de mi vida (2014) La Oreja de Van Gogh - Rosas (2014) Ladi6 - Like Water (2014) Laima Dimanta - Skan (2015) Laleh - Colors (2014) Laleh - Some Die Young (2014) Lali Esposito - A Bailar (2014) Lali Esposito - Asesina (2014) Lara Fabian - Danse (2015) Lara Scandar - Falling Out Of Love (2015) Lara Scandar - See The Beauty (2015) Lara Scandar - Taalou Ghannou Maaya (2015) Lasso - No Pares de Bailar (2014) Lata Mangeshkar and Udit Narayan Jha - Hum Ko Humi Se Chura Lo (2014) Latifa - Baha Baha (2015) Latino Kreyol feat. Kenza Farah, Soldat Jahman & Luis Guisao - Dale (2015) Laura Esquivel - Estarè Contigo (2014) Laura Pausini - Dove resto solo io (2014) Laurentiu Duta ft. Andreea Banica - Shining Heart (2014) Lauris Reiniks - Stāsti man (2015) LAYANA - Kamac-Kamac (2015) Lazzaro feat. Iveta Mukuchyan - Summer Rain (2015) Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong (2015) Le Konopa - Fo'n pale (2015) Lee Hutton - Hollywood Girl (2014) Leiva - Miedo (2014) LemON - Scarlett (2015) Lena Mayer - At All (2014) Lena Mayer - Maybe (2014) Lenka - Blue Skies (2015) Leslie Shaw - Una Vez Más (2014) Leslie Shaw ft. Vanessa Terkes - Ven (2014) Letife Soyuoz - Hedef (2015) Lhagva ft. Munguunuu - Itgeh yostoi (2015) Li Xingliang & Yu Lin Zong (李行亮 & 雨宗林) - 願得一人心 (2014) Liber & Natalia Szroeder - Teraz Ty (2015) Lidia Kopania - Hold My Breath And Wait (2015) Liene Candy - Party ain`t over (2015) Lil G & Riderman - Nyegera Nseke (2014) Lilit Hovhannisyan - Te Axjik Lineir (2015) Lilu - Gna Gnae (2014) Ligabue - Tu sei lei (2014) Lin Di (林笛) - 慕拉沙贝大战 (2014) Linda Kiraly – Runaway (2015) Linnea Dale - High Hopes (2015) Lira - Ixesha (2014) Lira - Phakade (2014) Lisa Lois - Silhouette (2015) Litesound - If You Love Me (2014) Liviu Hodor feat. Mona - Je t'aime (2014) Liyana Jasmay & Altimet - Oh My English! (2014) Lizzie Marvelly - Generation Young (2014) LOBODA - Город под запретом (2014) Lola – Más lettél (2015) Lola - Yomonlama (2015) Lola Ponce - Esperando (2014) Lola Ponce - Stop Your Mind (2014) Lola Yuldasheva - Qiynalar qalbim (2015) Lorde - Royals (2014) Lorde - Team (2014) Loreen - Paper Light (Higher) (2015) Los Verduleros - Que Pase Lo Que Pase (2014) Loucas Yiorkas - Gia Proti Fora (2014) Loucas Yiorkas - Thimame kala (2014) Love & The Outcome - He Is With Us (2015) Luara - Fire in Me (2014) Luara - Until We See The Sun (2014) Laurette La Perle - Terminus (2015) Lucas Arnau - Lo siento (2014) Lucia Perez - Abrázame (2014) Lucky J - Can You Hear Me (2015) Luigi D'Avola - Take a chance (2014) Lukus - So into you (2015) Lupe Fiasco feat. Guy Sebastian - Battle Scars (2014) Lylloo Feat Jessy Matador - Echo (2014) M M.I.B - G.D.M (2015) M-Girls - My Way (2014) Mad Clown feat. Hyolyn (2015) Madhuri Dixit - Ghagra (2014) Mads Langer - Elephant (2015) Mai Kuraki - Try Again (2014) Majk Spirit & Celeste Buckingham - I Was Wrong (2014) Makano – Eres Todo Para Mi (2015) Makano – Nunca Me Amaste (2015) Makano – Por estar a tu lado (2015) Makano – Tengo Miedo (2015) Mallu Magalhães - Velha e Louca (2014) Malu - A prueba de ti (2014) Malu - Blanco Y Negro (2014) Malu - No voy a cambiar (2014) Manda - Criminals (2015) maNga - Rezalet Cikarasim Var (2014) Manian feat. Carlprit - Don't Stop The Dancing (2015) Mansour Zayed - La Has Wala Khabar (2015) Manzura - Sohta Tuygu (2015) Maraljingoo & Agiimaa & Urantsetseg - Zerleg tsetsegsiin hulemj (2015) Marc Korn ft. Jaicko Lawrence - More Than Enough (2015) Marcela Morelo - El Club De Los Milagros (2014) Marco Mengoni - Pronto a Correre (2014) Margaret - Thank You Very Much (2015) Margaret Berger - Scream (2015) Marger Sealey - Laberinto (2014) Mária Čírová - Na Dosah (2014) Maria Sadowska - Life Is a Beat (2015) Mariam Melik-Bakhshyan - Anspaseli (2015) Marie Claire D'Ubaldo & Laura Critchley - Blue Boy (2014) Mariemarie - Cotton Candy Hurricane (2014) Mario – Te vagy (2015) Marija Serifovic - Samo Tvoja (2014) (2014) Marija Serifovic & Oxiduality - Izvini Se (2014) Marion Shako - Milele (2014) Mark Angelo feat. Josephine - Dancing Night (2014) Markus Riva - Kuģi Aizpeld (2015) Markus Riva - Lights on (2015) Maroon 5 - Love Somebody (2014) Maroon 5 - One More Night (2014) Marta Gómez - Negrito (2014) Marta Gómez - Tierra, Tan Sólo (2014) Marta Ritova - Noslēpums (2015) Marta Ritova - I am who I am (2015) Marta Ritova - Mainiet vārdus (2015) Martin Tungevaag - Wicked Wonderland (2015) MASBe & Sancho - Soltero Y Sin Rienda (2014) Massad - Girl Next Door (2014) Masta Wu feat. Dok2, BOBBY - Come Here (2015) Matt Corby - Brother (2014) Matyas and Jòj - Ou fout bèl! (2015) Maxsta feat. Takura - Pop Off (2015) Maya - Mama Mama (2014) Maya Jane Coles feat. Karin Park - Everything (2014) Maya Karin - Teka-Teki (2014) Maykel - A Prueba De Todo (2015) Mayra Goñi - Horas (2014) Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia (2014) MBLAQ - Take it Back (2014) MC Stojan ft Jana - Ti i Ja (2014) Medina - Afraid (2014) Medina - Giv Slip (2015) Medina - Forever (2015) Meiway - La colere d Attila (2015) Mel Jade - You (2015) Mel Jade - We Could Make a Movie (2014) Melly Goeslaw feat Krisdayanti - Cinta (2014) Meryam Shabanova - Menim Dunyam (2015) Metric - Speed The Collapse (2105) Mi Santana and Sharzy - Shake it up (2015) MIA ft. Carlos Galavis & DJ KAS - Faith (2015) Mia Mont - Buscándote (2014) Mia Mont - Dhoom Machale (2014) Michael Paynter - Weary Stars (2015) Michelle - Paris (2014) Michelle feat. Randi - Only You (2014) Midenistis & Kostas Martakis - Ta Kalitera (2015) Mihran Tsarukyan - Mayrik (2015) Mikaela Coco - Used to Know (2015) Mike Candys feat. Evelyn Carlprit - Brand New Day (2015) Mike Mohede - Mampu Tanpanya (2014) Milan Dincic Dinca - Ti si zena za sva vremena (2014) Milan Stankovic - Od mene se odvikavaj (2014) MiLiN - Oba Yanna (2015) Ming Bridges - Summertime Love (2015) Mirami - Amour (2014) Mirella Cesa - Deseo Concedido (2015) Miriam Bryant - Dragon (2015) Miriam Bryant - Raised in Rain (2014) Miro Smajda - Baby (2014) Mishari Rashid Al Afasy - Rahman (2014) Missy Higgins - Everyone's Waiting (2014) MISTY - Я полюбила (2015) Mixx - Es zaluu (2015) Mixx - HUSLIIN OD (2015) Mizz Nina feat. Flo Rida - Take Over (2014) Mizz Nina feat.Colby O'Donis - What you waiting for (2014) Mo - Heal (2015) Mobilée - Little Sister (2014) Modà - Come In Un Film (2014) Mohamed Ali - Unbreakable (2014) Mohamed Fatima – Ragyog a szívem (2015) Mohombi - In Your Head (2014) Mohombi & PLAYB4CK - I Don't Wanna Party (2014) Molly Sanden - Phoenix (2015) Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness (2014) Moumoon - Wild Child (2014) Mr.MIN - เพื่อนไม่รัก (2014) Mr Seed - Celebrate (2014) Mr Sufian - Mazal Liyam (2014) Ms. Triniti & Vybz Kartel - Lockdown (2014) Munisa Rizaeva - Sekin asta (2015) Munisa Rizaeva & Botir - Dema Dema (2015) Mustafa Sandal - Vele (2014) My vitriol - Nightcall (2015) Myam Mahmoud - Ana Mesh Segara (2015) Mylena Farmer - A l'ombre (2015) Mylena Farmer - Lonely Lisa (2015) Myriam Hernandez & Cristian Castro - Todo En Tu vida (2014) Myriam Hernández ft. Marco Antonio Solís - Sigue Sin Mí (2014) Mysterions - Асыл әнім (2014) MØ - Walk This Way (2015) N Nabiha - Ask Yourself (2014) Nabiha - Animals (2015) Nabiha - Bang That Drum (2015) Nabiha - Mind The Gap (2015) Nadine - Falling In Love At Christmas (2014) Nadeeka Guruge & Natasha Rathnayake - Karma (2015) Nader Guirat - The jasmine's calling (2015) Nader Guirat feat Dylan Lloyd - I'm Waiting (2015) Nadirah X - Dignity (2014) Naëla - No Quiero Estar Sin Ti (2014) Naira Manucharyan - Kyanqe Khagh E (2015) Najoua Belyzel - Ma Sainte-Nitouche (2014) Najwa Latif - AdaMu (2014) Namie Amuro - In The Spotlight (2014) Narek Baveyan - Es Sirum Em Qez (2015) Natalia - Tu (2014) Natalia Kelly - Face the day (2015) Natalie Bassingthwaighte - All We Have (2015) Natasha Rathnayake - Takin' It Off (2015) Natavan - Damlalar (2014) Natavan - SUS (2015) Nathalie Makoma - I Just Wanna Dance (2014) Nathalie Makoma - I'm glad I'm alive (2014) Nathalie Makoma - Listen To Your Heart (2014) Nathaniel Willems - Live Louder (2015) Naty Botero - Jálame el Pelo (2014) NC.A - Oh My God (2014) Neema Ntalel - Tambourine (2014) Negrita - La tua canzone (2014) Nell - Four Times Around The Sun (2014) Nelly Furtado - The Spirit Indestructible (2014) Neven - Entrego El Corazon (2014) Neven - Vuelve (2014) Nic Billington - Love Bound (2014) Nic Billington - Overload (2014) Nica & Joe - Elevated (2014) Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong (2015) Nicole Laurel Asensio - Song On A Broken String (2015) Nickelback - What Are You Waiting For (2015) Nicki Minaj - Grand Piano (2015) Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass (2014) Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (2014) Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (2014) Nicki Minaj - Starships (2014) Nicole - Baila (2014) Nikki Jamal - Can't Let You Go (2014) Nikki Jamal - Crush On You (2014) Nikki Jamal - Heyacanin Yasi Yoxdur (2015) Nikki Jamal & Karen Viuf - Universe (2015) Nikki Williams - Glowing (2014) Nikki Yanofsky - Something New (2014) Nilufar Usmonova - Unutgin (2015) Nina Zilli - Per Le Strade (2014) Nishino Kana - Watashitachi (2014) Nneka - My Home (2014) Nneka - Shining Star (2014) Noemi - Acciaio (2014) Noemi - Alba (2014) Noemi - Bagnati dal sole (2014) Noemi - Don't Get Me Wrong (2014) Noemi - Per Cosa Vivere (2014) Noemi - Poi Inventi Il Modo (2014) Noemi - Se Non E Amore (2014) Noemi - Sempre In Viaggio (2014) Noemi - Sono solo parole (2014) Noemi - Tutto L'oro Del Mondo (2014) Noemi - Un Uomo E Un Albero (2014) Noemi - Vuoto A Perdere (2014) Nomfusi - Uthando Lwam (2014) Nominjin - Cave Woman (2015) Nominjin - Woman Like Me (2015) NONONO - Pumpin Blood (2015) NS Yoon-G ft Jay Park - If You Love Me (2015) O Of Monsters And Men - From Finner (2014) Ogino feat Bayasaa - Zurh chiniih (2015) Ola Svensson - I'm In Love (2014) Ola Svensson, Mohamed Ali, EndreNordvik - Fire (2014) OLEK - Budzę się (2015) Olga Ayvazyan - Merci (2015) Olivia - Walk Away (2014) Olivia & Tank - Love Like This (2014) Ólöf Arnalds - Innundir skinni (2014) Olvia Ong - Invisible Wings (2014) One Republic - Apologize (2014) One Republic - Counting Stars (2014) Onon - Gaikhshral (2015) Oskars Deigelis - Tu mani iedvesmo (2015) OtherView - O Gyros Tou Kosmou (2015) Otto Knows - Parachute (2015) OUTLAW - Shargal gunig (2015) OUTLAW - Санахын нэр (2015) Owl City & Yuna - Shine Your Way (2014) Owl Eyes - Closure (2014) P P. Money ft. Vince Harder - Everything (2014) Pablo Alboran - Tanto (2014) Pack it up - Natalya feat The Sherifs (2015) Paddy And The Rats – Ghost From The Barrow (2015) Panos Kiamos - De Mou Pernas (2015) Parner - Yo Me Enamore (2014) Parvati Kumari - Jiya Re (2014) Pascal Pinon - Ekki Vanmeta Fjarlægðina (2014) Pat Byrne - End Of The World (2014) Patricia Kazadi, M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now (2015) Patrycja Markowska - Nim się zamienisz w żart (2015) Patty – Dal maradtál (2015) Pastora Soler - Ahora o nunca (2014) Pastora Soler - Tu vida es tu vida (2014) Patra ft. Delus - Come Ova (2014) Patricia Loaiza - Que Viva el Amor (2014) Patricia Loaiza - Siento (2014) Paula Rojo - Suena a Country (2014) Paula Seling feat. Plan D - I Feel Free (2014) Paulina Rubio - All Around The World (2014) Paulini - Fireman (2014) Paulini - Heartbreak is Over (2014) Paulini - Show Me Your Colors (2014) Paulo Mac - Amor à luz de velas (2014) Pauline Scanlon - The Demon Lover (2014) Pay Feat Soa Soa - Papua Dalam Cinta (2014) Pedro Suarez Vertiz - Estudio Sandy (2014) Phoenix Legend (凤凰传奇) - 郎的诱惑 (2014) Philp Mahoney & Sarah Geronimo - Into The Sun (2015) Piękni i młodzi - Ona jest taka cudowna (2015) Pink - Fucking Perfect (2014) Pink - Try (2014) Pink Lynx - But you (2015) Piva ft. Joey Montana – Ula U (2015) Playmen & Helena Paparizou, Courtney, RiskyKidd - Party All The Time (2014) Playmen feat. Demy - Fallin' (2014) Popcaan - Unruly Rave (2014) Potato - จำอะไรไม่ได้ (2014) Prathibha Prabha & Kasun Kalhara - Sihinayata Tharam (2015) Prema Yin - Wake Up (2014) Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La force d'y croire (2014) Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me (2014) Priyanka Chopra ft. Pitbull - Exotic (2014) Priyanka Chopra ft. Will.I.Am - In My City (2014) Problem Child & Patrice Roberts - Born To Win (2015) Professor Green & Mr. Probz - Little Secrets (2015) Projota - Enquanto você dormia (2014) PSY - Gangnam Style (2014) PSY - Gentleman (2014) PSY - Right Now (2014) PTAF - Boss Ass Bitch (2014) Q Qaraqan - Melek (2014) R Radics Gigi – Daydream (2015) Radics Gigi – Úgy Fáj (2015) Radics Gigi, Kati Wolf, Oroszlán Szonja-Pirosban a nőkért (2015) Raditya Dika & Poconggg - Lupakan Mantan (2014) Radu Sirbu ft. Sianna - Rain Falling Down (2014) Rachel Traets - Holding on (2015) Raffaela - Chocolatte (2015) Rafet El Roman & Ezo (2015) Rafet el Roman & Ezo - Kalbine Sürgün (2014) Raini Charukan - Chanchala Dase (2015) Raisa - Pemeran Utama (2014) Ralf Mackenbach - Vandaag (2015) Rammstein - Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da (2014) Rami – Puzzle (2015) Rami Hussein - Taleqni (2015) Raphael Gualazzi - Senza Ritegno (2014) Raquel ft Sarkodie - Sweeti (2014) Raul - Seguir sin ti (2014) Rayhon - Yuragimdasan (2015) REAL O - Луна (2014) Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope (2014) Rebecca Stella - Give Me That O (2014) Rec ft Mike - Ase Me Na S' Agapo (2014) Redd - Aşık Oldum Celladıma (2014) Redd ft. Qwote & Pitbull - Bedroom (2015) Redrama feat. A.J. McLean - Clouds (2014) Reece Mastin - Girls (2014) Reece Mastin - Timeless (2015) Reidun Sæther - High On Love (2015) Reigan - All of the Pieces (2015) Reik feat. Inna - Light UP (2014) Repvblic - Selimut Tetangga (2014) Ricki-Lee - All We Need Is Love (2015) Ricki-Lee - Mirage (2015) Rihanna - Diamonds (2014) Rihanna - We Found Love (2014) Rihanna feat. David Guetta - Right Now (2014) Rihanna ft. Kanye West - Four Five Second (2015) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (2015) Rilaya - Niye (2015) Rilaya - Saf (2015) Rin'go - Сагыныш (2014) Rini Wulandari - Mimpi Besarku (2014) Rökkurró - Sjónarspil (2014) Roman Lob - Alone (2014) Ronan Keating & Paulini - Believe Again (2014) Rosario - Yo me niego (2014) Rosario - Tu Libertad (2014) Roya - Gemiciler (2014) Roya - Gonder (2014) Rоya - Men Senzes (2015) Roya - Sene Gore (2015) Rozalen - Comiendote a besos (2014) Rasmus Seebach - I Mine Ojne (2015) Ruby Frost - Young (2014) Ruff N Smooth - Dance For Me (2014) Rumberos - Yo Quiero Ser Tu Amor (2014) Rutshelle Guillame - Kite m kriye (2015) S Saad Lamjarred - Salina Salina (2014) Saber Al Rebai - Ajmal Moukhtasar (2015) Sabina Babayeva - Ey Azerbaycanim (2015) Sabina Babayeva - Oceans away (2014) Safura - Paradise (2014) Sanjoy - Set Me Free (2015) Sahro - Без Меня (2015) Saida Fikri - Yemma Ya Yemma (2014) Saint Lu - Craving (2014) Salman Khan and Katrina Kaif - Ek Tha Tiger (2014) Sam Concepcion - No Limitations (2014) Sam Concepcion and Tippy Dos Santos - Dati (2014) Samanta Tīna - Sekundes, minūtes (2015) Samantha Jade - Sweet Talk (2015) Samaris - Goda Tungl (2014) Sami Yusuf - Make Me Strong (2014) Samira Said - MaZal (2014) Samsons - Di Ujung Jalan (2014) Sander Van Doorn, Martin Garrix, DVBSS - Gold Skies (2015) Sandhy Sondoro - Anak Jalanan (2014) Sandhy Sondoro - Superstar (2014) Sandra van Nieuwland - Banging on the doors of love (2015) Sanjoy Deb ft. Neeraj K - Love the Pressure (2014) Sanjoy Deb ft. Sunidhi Chauhan - Ab Laut Aa (2014) Santana ft Spinphase - Mad Luvin (2015) Santiano - The Fiddler On The Deck (2014) Sara Sukurani - Love Me Love Me (2015) Sara Tunes - Asi Te Amo (2014) Sarah Cheng-De Winne - Parallel Lives (2014) Sarah Cheng-De Winne & ShiGGa Shay, Rao Zijie - Diagonal Rain (2014) Sarah De Bono - Oasis (2014) Sarah Geronimo - Ikot-Ikot (2014) Sarah Geronimo - Kilometro (2015) Sarbel - Mi Chika (2014) Sarkodie & Efya - I'm In Love With You (2014) Sarkodie feat. John Dumelo & Selasi - Ask Dumelo (2014) Sasa Kovacevic - Lapsus (2014) Sasa Kovacevic - Pisi propalo (2014) Sasa Kovacevic - Slucajno (2014) Say Lou Lou - Everything We Touch ' '(2015) Scientific feat. Jayso & D-Lane - Keep Pushing (2014) Sean Banan - Copacabanana (2014) Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan (2014) Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa - Beat It (2014) Sean Paul - She Doesn't Mind (2014) Sean Paul feat. Alexis Jordan - Got 2 Luv U (2014) Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload (2014) Selena Gomez - Come And Get It (2014) Selena Gomez - Slow Down (2014) Serdar Ortac ft. Erdem Kinay - Yorum Yok (2014) Serenada - Bu oqshom (2015) Serge Beunaud - Sapecology (2015) Sertab Erener - Koparılan Çiçekler (2014) Sertab Erener - Rengarenk (2014) Serenity & Ailyn of Sirenia - The Chevalier (2015) Seru Serevi - Sababa (2014) Sevda - Arazbari (2015) Seven Days 2 - Angry Boo (2014) Shadmehr Aghili - Rabeteh (2014) Shahan ft. Ovi and Ichchha - Fantasy (2015) Shahan AHM feat. DJ Sonica & Bangla Mentalz - Bhallage (2015) Shahrukh Khan and Sushmita Sen - Tumhe Jo Maine Dekha (2014) Shahzoda - Tirikmanmi (2015) Shahzoda - Yurak (2015) Shakira - Dare (La La La) (2014) Shakira - Empire (2014) Shakira - Loca (2014) Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember to Forget You (2014) Shane Forrester - Praise Chant (2015) Sharon Doorson - Louder (2015) Sharzy Ft. Taina Gee - Solwara Meri (2015) Shatta Wale - Gal Wuk It (2014) Shawk Tok- Tomorrow (2015) Shayma Helali - Ad'y Aleih (2015) Shayma Helali - Emta Nseitak (2015) Shayma Helali - Ya Naha (2015) Shazza & Michal Gielniak - Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (2015) Sheppard - Geronimo (2015) Sheppard - Smile (2015) Sherine - We Meen Ekhtar (2015) ShiGGa Shay ft. Sylvia Ratonel - Echoes (2014) Shine - Бір Шанс Бер (2014) Shontelle - Impossible (2014) Shontelle - Say Hello to Goodbye (2014) Show N Prove feat. Takura - Zimma Frame (2015) Sia - You're Never Fully Dressed (2015) Sidney Samson & Eva Simons - Celebrate the rain (2015) Sick Puppies - There's No Going Back (2014) Silk - I Found Love (2014) Silvana Kane - La Jardinera (2014) Silver Cities - Lights (2014) Silvestre Dangond - Mi Amor Eres Tú (2014) Silvestre Dangond & Juancho de La Espriella - La Gringa (2014) Silya - Euphoria (2015) Simone - How Will I Know (2014) Simone - Stay Awake (2014) Sin Corte - Se Choca La Cola (2014) Sin Corte & Aspirante - Mi Gran Amor (2014) Sirusho - Havatum em (2014) Sirusho - I Like it (2014) Sirusho - PreGomesh (2014) Sirusho & Sakis Rouvas - See (2014) Size 8 - Mateke (2014) Skarf - Luv Virus (2015) Skarf - Oh Dance (2015) SM*SH feat. Sacy - Hello (2014) Small jam - DECEMBER (2015) Small Shenyang (小沈阳) - 我美了我醉了 (2014) Smith – Hiába fáj (2015) Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 (2014) Sofi Mkheyan - Hayastani Erge (2015) Sohne Mannheims - One Love (2014) Sóley - I'll Drown (2014) Soluna Samay - Everything You Do (2014) Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E (2014) Sonu Kakkar - Mere Dad Ki Maruti (2014) Souad Massi - Ô houria (2014) Soufee - Моя вселенная (2015) SP – Maradnék (2015) SPICA - Tonight (2015) Stan Walker - Loud (2014) Stan Walker - Music Won't Break Your Heart (2015) Stan Walker - Unbroken (2014) Stan Walker feat. Ria Hall - Like It's Over (2014) Staysman & Lazz - En godt stekt pizza (2015) Stream Of Passion - The Scarlet Mark (2014) Stefanie Sun (孙燕姿) - 我也很想他 (2014) Stine Hjelm - Fallen (2015) Stockholm Syndrome - Kalabalik (2015) Stromae - Papaoutai (2014) Stromae - Tous Les Mêmes (2014) Suhrob Kenjayev - Seni Sevaman (2015) Sukkerchok - Kæmper For Kærlighed (2014) Sumera - I see you (2015) Sunidhi Chauhan - Aaja Nachle (2014) Sunidhi Chauhan - Crazy Kiya Re (2014) SunnyHill - Here I Am (2015) Suzy Trebeau, Barbara Kanam - Naio (2014) Sylvia Ratonel - It's Raining (2014) Sylvia Yacoub - The End (2015) Sylwia Grzeszczak - Sen o przyszłości (2015) SYNC - Chamd zoriulay (2015) Swayzee feat. Stunna - Sway (2015) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (2014) SweetYmotion - On tsag, oron, zai, huvi zaya (2015) Switter Boys feat. Катя & Волга - Neverending Love (2014) Szymon Wydra, Carpe Diem - Duch (2015) T T-Vice - M'anvi gate'w (2015) TaeYang - Eyes, Nose, Lips (2015) Tamer Hosny ft Shaggy - Smile (2015) Tamila - Childirma (2015) Tamta ft. Xenia Ghali - Gennithika Gia Sena (2015) Tanya Chua - 墜落 (2014) Tango & Cash - Symbols (2015) Tara McDonald feat Zaho - Shooting Star (2015) Tariro neGitare - Uripi (2015) Tarkan ft Nazan Oncel - Hadi O Zaman (2014) Tasha feat. Tiger JK - Get It In (2015) Tata Young - Dhoom Machale (2014) Tatar ft. Uka - Sanahgui Yum (2015) Tatar ft. Uring Zorigoo - We are one (2015) Taufik Batisah feat. Rui En - Sky's The Limit (2014) Taylor Henderson - Already Gone (2015) Taylor Henderson - Borrow My Heart (2014) Taylor Henderson - Brighter Days (2015) Teacha Dee - Long Day (2014) Teeyah - En Secret (2015) Teff - Starz (2015) Tegan and Sara - Closer (2015) Teoman, Şebnem Ferah - Ozgurlugun Elinde (2014) Tessanne Chin - Tumbling Down (2014) The Amity Affliction - Pittsburgh (2015) The Amity Affliction - The Weigh Down (2015) The brilliant green - Blackout (2014) The Collective - Another Life (2014) The Collective - Surrender (2015) The Compass - Uuchlaarai (2015) The Coronas - Mark My Words (2014) Teta Diana - Canga ikarita (2015) The Beautified Project - Black Wooden Nest (2015) The Gazette - Shiver (2014) The Janoskians - Real Girls Eat Cake (2015) The Janoskians - Set This World On Fire (2014) The McClymonts - Here's To You & I (2015) The Narcicyst - 7amith 7ilu (2015) The Narcicyst - Falling Down (2015) The Narcicyst & Omar Offendum - The Last Arabs (2015) The Never Ever - In Or Out (2015) The One (MIXX) - Hairaa chi minii sonsdog duu (2015) The Potbelleez - From the Music (2014) The Preatures - Somebody's Talking (2015) The Saturdays - Disco Love (2014) The Veronicas - If You Love Someone (2015) The Veronicas - You Ruin Me (2015) The Wanted - Walks Like Rihanna (2014) Three Days Grace - A l'ombre (2015) Three Days Grace - Unbreakable Heart (2015) Thaitanium - Cruising (2014) Tibor Kocsis – Miracle (2015) Tijana Bogicevic - Trazim (2014) Tiken Jah Fakoy - Dernier Appel (2015) Tila Tequila - You Can Dance (2014) Tim Omaji - Something Bout You (2015) Tim Schou - Supernova (2015) Timethai - แฟนพันธุ์ท้อ (Spy) (2014) Timomatic - Parachute (2014) Timomatic - Set It Off (2014) Timomatic - Waterfalls (2014) Tina Arena - Only Lonely (2014) Tina Arena - Still Running (2015) Tina Arena - You Set Fire To My Life (2014) Tiromancino - Liberi (2014) Titanium - Soundtrack To Summer (2014) Tiwa Savage - Hurry Up And Wait (2014) Tiwa Savage - Kele Kele (2014) Tiwa Savage - Surrender (2014) Toheart (WooHyun & Key) - Tell Me Why (2014) Tone Damli - Look Back (2015) Tooji - Cocktail (2015) Tooji - Packin' Guns (2014) Tooji - Rebels (2014) Tolvai Reny – Playdate (2015) Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game (2015) Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade - Imagine (2015) Toni Gonzaga - Awit Ni Ginny (2015) Tóth Gabi – Nem kell végszó (2015) Tove Lo - Out Of Mind (2014) Tove Lo - Talking Body (2015) Tove Styrke - Borderline (2015) Trackshittaz - Touchdown (2015) Trevor Dongo - Takonana (2015) Tropico Band - U ljubav verujem (2014) Tselmuun - Hair amlaach (2015) Tunisiano Ft. Klem - Elle Donne (2015) Tunzale - Gozleyirem (2015) U Uka - Bi duulahdaa (2015) Ulug'bek Rahmatullaev - Layloyimsan (2015) UMIDAXON - KEL YARASHAYLIK (2015) Umman - Etiraf (2015) Ummon - Qanday Unutdin (2015) Unheilig - Wir Sind Alle Wie Eins (2014) Urban Boyz - Ancilla (2014) Urban Boyz - Marry Me (2014) Uzari - The Winner (2014) V Valanto Trifonos - Na mou Eksigiseis (2014) Valanto Trifonos - The Time is Now (2014) Valentina Lopez - Not The One (2015) Valentina Lopez & Maffio - Can't Bring Me Down (2015) Valentino & Eli Jas - Estoy Enamorado (2014) Valeria Gastaldi - Mover Tu Cama (2014) Vamp - กัด (2014) Vanesa Martin - Arrancame (2014) Vance Joy - Riptide (2015) Velile feat. Safri Duo - Helele (2014) Victoria Justice - All I Want Is Everything (2014) Victoria Justice - Gold (2014) Vidi Aldiano & Sherina Munaf - Apakah Ku Jatuh Cinta (2014) Viktor Király – Fire (2015) Viktoria Modesta - Prototype (2015) Vishal Dadlani & Shweta Pandit - Thug Le (2014) VIVA - GARIGAA OL (2015) VIXX - Error (2015) Vök - Before (2014) Vunk feat Antonia - Pleaca (2014) W Waii - ผิดที่เขา (2014) WAii V - ถามผิดมั้ง (2014) Wang Lin (王麟) - 我和我的小夥伴們都驚呆了 (2014) Wanting (曲婉婷) - 爱的海洋 (2014) Wanting (曲婉婷) - 我的歌声里 (2014) Wendy Sulca - Like A Virgin (2014) Willy Paul - Lala Salama (2014) Within Temptation - Faster (2015) X Xeyal - Seni Unutmaq (2014) Xeyyam - 24 saat (2015) Xonia - Ping Pong (2014) XXANAXX - Story (2015) Y YaaYaa - Kae (2014) Yandel ft. Gadiel El General Y Farruko – Plakito (2015) Yanick Etienne - Se ou mwen reve (2015) Yanou & Falco Luneau - 25 lightyears away (2015) Yasmine Amari - LIONESS (2015) Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani - Dhoom Machale (2014) Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani - Ranbir (2014) Yellow Claw & Rochelle - Shotgun (2015) Yeng Constantino - Chinito (2014) Yeng Constantino - Pag-ibig (2014) Ylvis - The Fox (2015) Yui Aragaki - Memories (2014) Yuna - Falling (2014) Yuna - Rescue (2014) Yuya Matsushita - Bird (2014) Z Zahara - Loliwe (2014) Zahara - Phendula (2014) Zaho - Allo (2015) Zaho - Boloss (2015) Zaho - Tourner la page (2014) Zaho - Tout est pareil (2014) Zain Bhikha - Nasheed (2014) Zarina Nizomiddinova - Afsonaviy (2015) Ziyoda - Assalom (2015) Zamiq - Seninle Yasayiram (2015) Zara Larsson - Uncover (2014) Zara Larsson - Weak Heart (2015) ZAYA ft TG, Hishigdalai - Hairiin Tuluu (2015) Zdenka Predná - Dýcham (2014) Zee Avi - 31 Days (2014) Zee Avi - Concrete Wall (2014) Zendee - Runaway (2015) Željko Joksimović - Ludak Kao Ja (2014) Željko Jokisimović i Daniel Kajmakoski - Skoplje Beograd (2014) Zero Assoluto - All'Improvviso (2014) Zoë Badwi - Shoot Me Down (2014) Zolani Mahola - Get Up (2014) Zorigt ft Hishigdalai - Hairtai hundee (2015) Zowie - My Calculator (2014) ZSÉDA – LEGYEN ÚGY (2015) А Автандил – Ишенчи (2015) Агиймаа, Данди - Код (2015) Азиза Роза Айнура - Эски Досторго (2014) Аида Николайчук - We're Under One Heaven (2014) Айгүл Иманбаева - Сен (2014) Александр Рыбак - Europe's Skies (2014) Александр Рыбак - Стрела Амура (2014) Алена Винницкая - Он (2014) Алёна Ланская - Everybody Get Up (2014) Алёна Ланская - Life is ok (2014) Анастасия Винникова - Shining In Twilight (2014) Анастасия Приходько - Половина Пути (2014) Аюми - Әнiм (2014) Б Бахыт Шадаева - Достарым (2014) Бейбит Корган - Шок Кыздар (2014) Беркут и Аиша - Тау-Тау Сезим (2014) Божалар и Шохруххон - Taxidaman (2015) Борис Апрель - Мы белые (2014) Бьянка - Музыка (2014) Бьянка - Рага (2014) В Вельвеt - Без меня (2015) Верка Сердючка - Розовый свитер (2014) ВИА Гра - Перемирие (2014) Виталий Козловский и Юлия Думанская - Тайна (2014) Г Гулжигит Калыков – Журок деген (2015) Гульзада - Толгонуу (2014) Гульнур Сатылганова - Асман (2014) Д Данияр Эрматов - Аярым (2014) Дария Габдулл - An Affair (2014) Дима Билан - Часы (2014) Дима Билан и Юля Волкова - Back To Her Future (2014) Е Елена Борщева - Кастинг (2015) Елена Синявская - Via Lattea (2014) Елена Темникова - Навстречу (2015) Ж Жамиля - Бумбалаки (2014) Жанет - You will be here (2014) Жоодарбешим – Өкүнбө (2015) И Ильяз Андаш - Кетпе башкага (2014) Инь-Ян - Круто (2015) Ирина Билык - Сильнее (2014) Ирина Дубцова и Виктор Романченко - Живи (2014) Иса Омуркулов – Суйуу жазы (2015) Искуи Абалян - Другая жизнь (2014) К Кайрат Примбердиев - Суйуунду мага арнасан (2014) Каста - Корабельная песня (2015 КешYou - Асыкпа (2014) КешYou - Казактын кыздары (2014) КешYou - Махаббат (2014) Л Линда Нигматулина - Not a bitch (2014) Луина - Без тебя (2014) Луина - Луна (2014) Луина feat. Mito - Gimme Gimme (2014) М Мажит – Жалгыз сен (2015) МакSим - Я буду жить (2015) Мали - Небо над нами (2014) Малика Дина - Бактыма (2014) МАЯКОВСКИЙ - Слабые (2015) Макпал Исабекова - Бесконечность (2014) Макс Корж - Где я (2014) Макс Корж - Жить в кайф (2014) Мариетта - Далеко (2014) Мика Ньютон - Don't Dumb Me Down (2014) Мирбек Атабеков – Суранам (2015) Моя Мишель - Диджеи (2015) Н Натали - О, Боже, какой мужчина! (2014) Наталья Подольская - Прощаю (2015) Непара - 1000 снов (2015) Нико Неман - Другой (2015) Нурзат Садыкова - Биз кыргызбыз (2014) Нурлан Насип – Унута албайм (2015) О Олеся Киричук - Не йди (2014) Оля Полякова - Мальчикам это нравится (2014) Ольга Горбачева - Благо Дарю (2014) Омар & Нурбек Савитахунов - Bishkek City (2014) Орда - Ғашықсың ба (2014) Осор Эшматов – Чилде гулу (2015) П Пара Нормальных - Love is (2014) Полина Гагарина - Immortal feeling (2014) Полина Гагарина - Без обид (2014) Полина Гагарина - Вернись Любовь (2014) Полина Гагарина - Где-то живёт любовь (2014) Полина Гагарина - Любовь под солнцем (2014) Полина Гагарина - Мелочи жизни (2014) Полина Гагарина - Навек (2014) Полина Гагарина - Нет (2014) Полина Гагарина - Осколки (2014) Полина Гагарина - Прикосновенья (2014) Полина Гагарина - Спектакль Окончен (2014) Полина Гагарина - Шагай (2014) Р Райхан Альмурзина - Жiгiтiм ау (2014) Роза Рымбаева - Акку (2014) С Саша Немо - Пежо (2014) Севара Назархан - Bir kam dunyo (2014) Севара Назархан - If (2014) Севара Назархан - Say only this (2014) Севара Назархан - Victory (2014) Севара Назархан - We are Muaythai (2014) Севара Назархан - А он не пришел (2014) Севара Назархан - Карабкаясь (2014) Севара Назархан - Прости (2014) Севара Назархан - Спасатель (2014) Севара Назархан - Там нет меня (2014) Севара Назархан - Улугимсан ватаним (2014) Севара Назархан - Я устала (2014) Серебро - Мало Тебя (2014) Серебро - Я тебя никогда никому не отдам (2014) СЛОТ- Если (2015) Стас Пьеха Счастье (2015) Стас Шуринс - Ты Моё (2015) Стас Шуринс - Why (2015) Т Тамара Асар - Биле-биле (2014) Тахир Садиков - Девочка-магнит (2015) Тоня Матвиенко - Мавка (2014) Ш Шарип Умханов - Голос (2015) Шохруххон - Qogirchoq (2015) Э Эд Шульжевский - День рождения (2015) Элмира Аманова - Жазгы көктөм (2014) Эльбрус Джанмирзоев - Бродяга (2015) Эрика - Последний раз (2014) Эрлан Андашев – Суйуп калдым (2015) Ю Юлия Паршута - Ангел, севший мне на плечи (2014) Юлия Савичева - Невеста (2014) Юлия Савичева - Сердцебиение (2015)